1. Technical Field
The present patent document relates generally to tool holders, and more specifically to tool holders for use in aerial bucket lifts.
2. Background of the Related Art
Tradesmen that cut and trim tree branches from a bucket of an aerial bucket lift have dangerous jobs that are complicated by the fact that they are often wielding sharp tools such as chainsaws and hand saws. The small confines of the bucket also provides the additional complication of not providing a convenient and safe place to temporarily hold a chainsaw or hand saw if the tradesman needs to use both hands. Although there are prior art holders for chainsaws and handsaws, these prior art devices are often made or lightweight plastic or fiberglass, which is prone to chipping and cracking. Consequently, tradesmen often rip pants and cut their legs on jagged holders or the sharp blades of their tools.
Therefore, there is a perceived need in the industry for a method to hold tools, such as a chainsaw and other sharp implements, that protects the tradesmen from injury and that is durable and rugged.